Una pequeña confusión
by Pislib Nott
Summary: "-¿Estás seguro que quieres darle 'suero de la verdad' a… Derek? – Stiles analizó sus propias palabras – tal vez no sea mala idea. ¿Te imaginas escuchar todos los secretos sucios de Derek?". Slash. Sterek.
1. Capitulo 1: ¿Azul o Rojo?

**Una pequeña confusión**

Fanfic escrito: 8 de mayo del 2013

**Categoría: **Series, Teen Wolf.

**Clasificación**: Todo el público.

**Personajes:** Derek, Stiles.

**Género:** Romántico.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno.

**Estatus del Fanfic:** Finalizado.

**Disclamer:** Teen Wolf no me pertenece, en ningún momento se pretende violar derechos de autor ni lucrar con esta historia

**Resumen:**

"-¿_Estás seguro que quieres darle 'suero de la verdad' a… Derek? – Stiles analizó sus propias palabras – tal vez no sea mala idea. ¿Te imaginas escuchar todos los secretos sucios de Derek?"_

**POR:**

**PISLIB n_n**

* * *

**1/4**

**Capitulo Uno:**

**¿Azul o Rojo?**

Scott y Stiles estaban preocupados, en el cuarto continuo se encontraban Derek y Jackson, ambos inconscientes. Habían combatido hasta casi desfallecer.

-¿A quién deberíamos despertar primero? – quiso saber Scott, viendo directamente a su mejor amigo.

-Ninguno me convence – respondió Stiles – pero al que le tengo menos miedo es a Derek.

-Entonces, Derek será.

Scott asintió y aferró fuertemente el frasco que tenía sujeto en su mano derecha.

-¿Seguro? – dudó el otro.

-Al menos sabemos que Derek está de nuestro lado, en cambio Jackson…

-Cierto, cuando está en su modo kanima no se sabe a quién le es fiel – concordó Stiles.

-No se diga más – sentenció Scott.

Tomó el frasco con más fuerza y avanzó hasta la puerta, decidido a despertar al alpha. Entró a la otra habitación y se dirigió hasta el moreno, abrió el frasco y justo cuando estaba por derramar el líquido en la boca del alpha escuchó un jadeo por parte de Stiles.

-¿Qué? – preguntó rápidamente, deteniendo el movimiento.

-Este es el frasco para Derek – Stiles le mostró un recipiente más pequeño con líquido color rojo. Scott frunció el ceño.

-Mi Jefe dijo que el antídoto era el frasco del líquido color azul, el rojo es para Jackson.

-No, estoy seguro que era éste – le mostró nuevamente el frasco.

Ambos observaron los recipientes que sostenían en sus respectivas manos.

-Estoy seguro que es el del líquido azul.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres darle 'suero de la verdad' a… Derek? – Stiles analizó sus propias palabras – tal vez no sea mala idea. ¿Te imaginas escuchar todos los secretos sucios de Derek?

-Probemos con el rojo – decidió rápidamente Scott, no le agradaba la mirada maliciosa de su mejor amigo.

-Ya recuerdo, era el del liquido azul – Stiles le sonrió. Scott rodó los ojos.

Arriesgándose a ganarse una buena paliza, Scott vertió el contenido azul en la boca del alpha. Ambos jóvenes observaron expectantes al mayor, éste emitió un sonido indescriptible y segundos después abrió los ojos.

-¡Hum! No te equivocaste después de todo – confesó Stiles un poco decepcionado.

-¿Por qué me duele la cabeza? – gruñó el moreno, incorporándose lentamente.

-Estuviste inconsciente dos días – el aludido frunció el ceño.

-Es lo que tarda el antídoto – respondió rápidamente Stiles.

El alpha volvió a gruñir. Observó detenidamente a su alrededor hasta quedar su mirada en Jackson.

-Es mejor que no lo despertemos – aconsejó Scott.

-Estoy de acuerdo – habló rápidamente Stiles.

Derek lo observó detenidamente, tenía unas tremendas ganas de lanzarse hacia a él y devorarlo, literalmente, a besos, en desgarrarle la ropa y así besar su piel blanca, lamerlo, acariciarlo, besarlo, hacerle el amor…

Stiles se sintió incomodo, tuvo que desviar la mirada.

-Debemos planear lo que haremos en cuanto despierte Jackson – sugirió Scott.

-Bien, Stiles debe estar lejos de aquí – el aludido frunció el ceño, Scott enarcó una ceja y Derek fue consciente de lo que había dicho demasiado tarde, carraspeó – es decir, cuando le demos la poción, todos debemos estar lejos, sobre todo ustedes que son lentos.

-Ajá – respondió atónito Stiles, se sacudió la cabeza para salir de su estupor - ¿Cómo se interroga a un kanima cuando no está en su modo kanima, pero que nos responda como un kanima?

Stiles no sería Stiles sin sus acostumbradas preguntas, a Derek le pareció adorable.

-Ni idea – respondió Scott.

-Tú nunca tienes idea de nada – gruñó Derek.

Scott frunció el ceño, Stiles sonrió.

-Como sea, ¿Cómo lo haremos? – insistió Stiles.

Derek repasó en su mente las probabilidades que tendrían al entrevistar al kanima, tenía que encontrar la forma para que nadie saliera lastimado, sobre todo Stiles.

-Lo haremos mañana – ordenó el alpha – mientras más despistado y débil esté, mucho mejor.

-Estoy de acuerdo – opinó Stiles sonriéndole a Derek.

Stiles estaba de acuerdo con él, no era de sorprenderse, pero eso no lo exentaba de hacerlo ver tan…

-Adorable – murmuró Derek, Scott enarcó una ceja – es decir, _adorable_ – esta vez gruñó la palabra, dándole la espalda y preguntándose internamente qué demonios ocurría con él.

Scott y Stiles intercambiaron miradas.

-Creo que después de todo, le has dado el suero de la verdad – Stiles sonreía y le enviaba una mirada nada inocente a Scott.

-Emh, Stiles, es mejor no preguntarle nada – aconsejó el moreno, quien sospechaba de las preferencias sexuales del alpha.

-¿Por qué?

-No te gustarán nada las respuestas de lo que sea que le vayas a preguntar.

-Tal vez si – Stilinski sonrió peligrosamente – Emh, Derek – canturreó.

-¿Qué? – el aludido gruñó.

-Sinceramente, ¿Qué opinas de Scott?, ¿crees que algún día pueda convertirse en una gran hombre lobo o un alpha?

Derek trató, en verdad que trató, no abrir la boca.

-Es un idiota que si sigue saliendo con la hija del que lo está cazando, terminará siendo cazado.

-¡Genial! Casi opinamos lo mismo – Stiles sonrió y Scott frunció el ceño – Ahora… ¿Qué dices de mi?, ¿crees que yo pueda ser alguien importante?

-Ya lo eres para mí – estuvo a punto de decir, sino fuera porque en esos momentos Jackson apareció en su forma de kanima.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**SALUDOS!**

**PISLIB n_n**


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Agua o refresco?

**2/4**

* * *

**Capitulo dos:**

**¿Agua o refresco?**

Stiles estacionó su jeep frente a la casa de Scott.

-Eso estuvo cerca – dejó salir, aliviado.

-Derek no se quedará tan tranquilo – confesó Scott, asustado – al menos tú tienes oportunidad de salir ileso.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? – Stiles frunció el ceño.

El moreno abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces.

-Emh, por nada en particular. Me tengo que ir – el beta salió rápidamente del jeep – nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

-Hasta mañana.

Un par de horas más tarde, Stiles entró a su habitación. En su mente rondaba la pregunta que le había hecho a Derek. Si no hubiera sido por el kanima en esos momentos sabría lo que el alpha pensaba de él. No podía seguir negando que no sentía nada por él, lo cierto era que Hale era una de esas personas con carácter misterioso, siempre ocultando sus sentimientos de los demás. Y Stiles no se quedaría tan tranquilo, tenía que saber lo que aquel muchacho pensaba sobre su persona. Tal vez – y con suerte – Derek sintiera lo mismo…

Stiles suspiró largamente.

-Sigue soñando Stiles – se auto compadeció.

Descansaba sobre su cama cuando un ruido lo alertó, se levantó sigilosamente, tomó el bat –que tomó prestado de la madre de Scott – y se encaminó hacia la puerta. La abrió solo lo necesario para echar un vistazo.

-¿Papá? – susurró, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Stiles frunció el ceño. Encogiéndose de hombros se dio la vuelta - ¡ah!

Una mano apresó su boca, silenciándolo al instante. Stilinski parpadeó varias veces hasta convencerse que el hombre que tenía frente a él era el alpha.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – interrogó en cuanto se liberó de la mano que lo apresaba.

-¿Crees que eso puede realmente ayudarte? – Derek no despegó la mirada del bat.

Stiles lo arrojó hacia la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – insistió.

-¿Agua o refresco? – el alpha le preguntó, señalando hacia el escritorio en donde se encontraban dos vasos llenos con las bebidas mencionadas.

-¿Y eso como para qué? – el menor escudriñó al moreno.

-Para estar empate – el alpha le sonrió de lado. Sonrisa que a Stiles le ponía los pelos de punta.

-El efecto del suero de la verdad ya debió de haber pasado – razonó.

-Pregunté solo por cortesía, Stiles – Derek lo acorraló en la pared. Stiles se puso nervioso. El sentir la respiración agitada – ¿o era suya?– de Derek no le ayudó mucho.

-E-elijo… agua – carraspeó. Y si no hubiera estado tan asustado, habría escuchado el "eres adorable" por parte de Derek al darse la vuelta y así conseguir el agua.

-Bebe – ordenó el alpha con un brillo especial en los ojos.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**PROMETO RESPONDER LOS COMENTARIOS EN CUANTO PUEDA!**

**PISLIB n_n**


	3. Capitulo 3: Solo la verdad

**3/4**

* * *

**Capitulo tres:**

**Solo la verdad**

Mientras Stiles bebía lentamente el agua. Derek recorrió con la mirada la habitación. Todo parecía estar en orden salvo aquel portarretrato que estaba sobre el escritorio.

-¿Y bien? – Derek se enfrentó al menor, quien aún retenía el agua en sus mejillas. El alpha rodó los ojos.

-Estaba muy rica – confesó Stiles una vez que tragó el agua – y ahora que estamos a mano, ¿me puedes explicar porque he tomado suero de la verdad cuando claramente a ti ya se te ha pasado el efecto?

-¿Y quien dijo que ya no tengo los efectos? – habló, serio.

-¿Aún los tienes? – Stiles alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido.

-El organismo de un alpha es distinto – Derek caminó de un lado a otro - ¿Por qué me dieron suero de la verdad? – se detuvo frente al menor. Stiles retrocedió un par de pasos como precaución.

-Scott confundió los frascos – respondió rápidamente.

-¿Por qué me preguntaste sobre Scott? – gruñó.

-Era la pregunta colchón – dejó salir, se reprimió internamente _"¡Maldito suero de la verdad!"_.

Derek se acercó lentamente a Stiles hasta acorralarlo nuevamente en la pared.

-¿Aún quieres saber mi respuesta a tu pregunta? – lo miró fijamente. Stiles, abobado, asintió – pregúntamelo de nuevo.

-¿Crees que yo… yo soy… seré importante… algún día? – Stiles ni siquiera supo si preguntó correctamente, solo estaba centrado en la mirada penetrante de Derek.

El alpha se acercó aún más, lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído.

-Lo eres para mí…

Stiles sintió una descarga eléctrica en su interior cuando escuchó las palabras.

-Tú lo eres más… - le confesó, esta vez mirándose frente a frente.

Derek sonrió. Sabía que Stiles sentía algo por él. Su instinto se lo decía a gritos, el haberse percatado que le habían dado suero de la verdad le había confirmado sus sospechas.

-¿Qué harás al respecto, Stiles? – le retó el alpha.

El menor lo observó mientras se lamió labios.

-¡Qué no te haré! – se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo.

Fue un beso fuerte, rudo, brusco, con sentimiento, con pasión. Stiles se enroscó en el cuerpo del alpha y éste lo sostuvo con sus manos. El mayor buscó rápidamente soporte en el escritorio, sentó al menor en éste, sin romper el beso.

Stiles rodeó el cuello del mayor con sus brazos y éste utilizó sus manos para acariciarle la espalda.

-Stiles… - Derek jadeó, separándose del menor.

-¿mmm?

-No me gusta esta foto – señaló al portarretrato que descansaba sobre el escritorio.

-¿Por qué? Solo estamos Scott y yo, sonriendo. Fue un día de…

-Te esta abrazando – Stiles frunció el ceño, observó detenidamente la foto. Un adolescente Scott sonreía mientras su brazo izquierdo pasaba por los hombros de Stiles, en son de camarería. ¡Vamos era una foto de dos amigos!

-¿Estás celoso de una foto? – Parpadeó un par de veces - ¿sabes que Scott es novio de Alison, cierto?

Derek lo tomó del cuello y sin responder volvió a besarlo. De la boca pasó al cuello y viceversa. Adoraba el sabor del menor. ¿Cuánto tiempo había anhelado ese momento? Demasiado. Dejaron de besarse para tomar aliento.

-Igual no me gusta esa foto – el mayor gruñó y a Stiles ese gesto le pareció…

-Adorable.

* * *

**Epilogo**

Stiles corrió hasta su habitación en donde encontró a Scott leyendo unas revistas.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que el suero de la verdad afecta a los alpha de manera distinta?

-Porque no lo hace – Scott cerró la revista.

-¿No? – Stiles frunció el ceño. Scott negó con la cabeza, alzó una ceja al ver el portarretrato —que solía estar sobre el escritorio— en el bote de la basura.

-Emh… ¿ya te dije que he decidido no poner más fotografías en mi habitación? – sonrió abiertamente, quitándole la fotografía de las manos.

**FIN**

**Septiembre 2013 **

* * *

Listop, lo hecho, hecho está XD

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Siento dejarlo de esa manera, pero… eso es todo jejejeje n.n

Nos estamos leyendo –si me leen por ahí, claro, y no se han aburrido de leerme– "No me olvides…", "Tu historia fue conmigo" y "El efecto de la Luna de queso".

Y si no se han enfadado de leerme, los invito a leer un One-Shot de Harry Potter llamado "Scorpunzel" mi segundo Scorpius/Albus *0*

Gracias por leerme n.n

Hasta la próxima

PISLIB n_n


End file.
